


Our Destiny

by Leilani5



Series: Asmara (Amour) [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blackmail, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, M/M, Revenge, Sad and Happy, Stalking, Threats, True Love, alternate endings, obstacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 17,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leilani5/pseuds/Leilani5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam found out from his biological mother that he and Dean were brothers but refused to accept the fate of his love easily. He was determined to find out the truth and kept it a secret from Dean for he wasn't sure of his fiance's reaction to the damning news.</p><p>While Sue understood her son's dilemma, Ellen was all set and ready to destroy their relationship once and for all. </p><p>Will they be able to save their love from all the troubles that come their way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last part of this series and also two different time stamps for the alternate endings.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading and thank you for everything...:))
> 
> Mahalo!!  
> xoxoxo!!

Sue's heart wrenched as she witnessed her son's expression. Sam was momentarily speechless though his mind boggled with a million things from the damning words she just uttered.

"Mom. This has got to be a mistake. Maybe you got the wrong John Smith, mom. Please tell me that you're unsure, tell me it's a mistake!" said Sam as he choked on his sob. His chest pained as he prayed for his mother to accede.

Sue held him tight and she could feel his heart beating so fast against her. 

"Sammy..." she's unable to stop crying when Sam started to beg.

"Please tell me you could be wrong, mom, please. I love him so much!" his voice quavered as he cried on her shoulder.

"I wish I could, my love. I really wish I could." said Sue despairingly.

Sam pulled away suddenly and held both her upper arms. 

"Tell me, exactly what happened years ago. How you met father and how did Mary ended up with him. Tell me everything!" he insisted urgently. There's no way in hell he will accept this cruel punishment without investigation.

Sue nodded and brushed away her tears. A nurse came to tell Sam that his visiting hours were over but Sue told her that she needed more time with her son. The nurse saw the state she's in and left them alone.

Sue turned to him the minute the door closed and began telling her story. 

"I met your father when I was sixteen and he's eighteen. We were foolish but we're in love and in less than a few months, I got pregnant with you. We both quit high school and built a life together but his father destroyed our union.Your father was forced to marry his father's employer's daughter, Mary because they owed them money. I thought that love would made your father rebel but he fell in love with her instead and made me gave you away baby, right before he married her. I've no choice but did as I was told because I was alone and afraid without any support from my family. I'm so sorry my love"  

Sam looked at her as she cried, asking for forgiveness.

"I already forgave you mom and I'm terribly sorry for what happened to you. How old was I when you sent me to the orphanage?" he asked her gently even though her story had made him more curious than ever.

"You were only six months old sweetheart." said Sue as fresh tears welled in her eyes at the bitter memory.

Sam brushed away the tears on her face and said,"Don't be sad, mom. It's a long time ago, things happened for a reason. I wanna find my father and until I know the truth then, I will accept my fate with Dean but let me tell you, I will never leave him. He's mine forever."

Sue smiled sadly at him and said,"I understand my love." 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean tried to take his mind off his fiance as he worked on the car's engine but he failed miserably when he accidentally hit his thumb with a tool. 

"FUCK!!!" he cursed aloud and Bobby asked if he's okay.

He sucked hard on the swollen digit and nodded to his uncle. 

"Take a break, Dean. Ya been working too hard since this mornin." said Bobby.

"Nah! I'm okay. Gotta finish this today so I can work on the house with Sam tomorrow. School starts in two days and I need to get prepared." he said and went back to work on the vehicle.

Bobby left him alone and went inside his house. He wondered where Sammy was but knew better than to ask his nephew. The kid was obviously making himself busy from worrying about his fiance. He thought about their conversation about Mary and rubbed his face tiredly. He has a nagging feeling that another one of Dean's problem had only just begun.

Sam drove home slowly and thought about what to say to his fiance later. He has to come up with a lie because there's no way he could tell Dean what his mom had confessed. What if he found it revolting that they were brothers? How would Sam face that rejection? His genuine affection for Dean exceeded everything else, even blood relation. But how would he know that Dean would feel the same way he does? Sam wouldn't take the chance, he can't lose his the love of his life.

Sam's too much in love to let this fucking so called incestuous relationship got in the way. He had to admit when he first heard it, his heart broke into pieces but then he thought of the loser father they might've shared and he couldn't find it in himself to care.

As far as he's concerned, the fucker might as well had just been a sperm donor. He had made everyone around him suffer. His mother, Mary, Dean and him. They were all victims of his cruelty. Fate has reunited him and Dean, not as brothers but as lovers and that's the way it should always be. But he knew he has to go meet that destructive John Smith and demanded answers or just kicked his fucking ass for what he'd done. The least he could do for everyone.

Sam's mind was so preoccupied that he didn't realize that he's already turned into Bobby's street. Dean was already waiting for him outside with a faint smile. Sam could sense his fiance's anxieties as he walked towards him.

"How's your mom? Is she better?" asked Dean immediately and Sam grabbed him close in his arms and whispered his answer softly in his ear.

Sam thought that he would feel differently but he didn't. In fact, the love he had for Dean multiplied that instant when he saw the longing in his eyes. 

"Let's go inside." he said gently after kissing Dean's cheek. He knew his fiance's dying to know about his conversation with his mother so he led them straight to the bedroom.

They sat next to each other at the edge of the bed and Dean waited for him to say something. Sam never lied to Dean and he was about to for the first time. It was the hardest yet the essential thing to do. He can't tell him the truth, he wouldn't chance it. It might break Dean's heart and Sam wouldn't know what else he might do. 

"What did your mom say? You wanna tell me baby?" asked Dean worriedly as he searched Sam's face.

Sam didn't know how he looked like to his fiance right then. Could Dean read his expression? The deception that he's about to deliver? 

"You can tell me if she hated me, Sam. I understand that all mothers wanted the best for their children. But I know you won't ever leave me right? Cause I won't leave you, baby. My promise to you." said Dean urgently. Sam detected fear in his voice and it broke his heart.

He held Dean fast and rubbed his back to calm him down. Softly he whispered in his ear,"Hush baby, don't be sad. I promise too that I will never leave you. My mom has mistaken your mother for somebody else, sweetheart and she's just embarrassed to tell us that. Plus she's unwell at that time so it saved her from confessing, that's all." 

Dean pulled away and looked at him skeptically. "Are you telling me the truth?" he asked with hope in his shiny green eyes.

"Yes, my love." 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Sam held Dean's face and kissed him softly. Unwanted thoughts ran through his head immediately as their lips moved sweetly together.

_This is wrong and Dean should know! This is a sin and I should stop!_

Sam tried to mute the voices but it only rang louder in his head, He almost shouted for them to stop and fortunately his phone rang in his pocket right at that moment. 

He reluctantly pulled away from the kiss and took out his phone. It was Jess and he showed it to Dean who understood that he had to answer.

"Jess?" he asked.

"Hey, I'm sorry to call you so late but I just got back and got a call from your mom, Sammy. She's not well, as in, uh, she's having a nervous breakdown. She said she missed you and wanted me to get through you. Will you give her a call please? I'm worried, Sam, she couldn't stop crying." said Jess with worry.

"I will, Jess. Thank you. Are you all set to move?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm leaving tomorrow morning actually. How's Dean? You guys doing okay?" she asked kindly and Sam wanted so much to confide in his best friend but he couldn't.

"Sam?" she asked when he didn't reply immediately.

"Yeah, he's okay, we're okay. Thanks. Dean said hello and we hoped you have a safe trip." Sam conveyed and Jess thanked the both of them before ended the call.

Sam put his phone away and looked at Dean. 

"My mom's unwell. I have to visit her." he said and Dean agreed. 

"Do you realize how wonderful you are, Dean?" asked Sam with an adoring look on his face.

"It's all because of you cause you're wonderful, baby. You're a part of me and I'm a part of you." declared Dean lovingly.

Sam wouldn't want to interpret Dean's last sentence in any way but love but it affected his heart and mind nevertheless.

"Hey, you're okay, my love?" asked Dean as he pulled Sam's gaze with his.

Sam gave him a rueful smile and said yes. 

"I wanna hold you and kiss you senseless and that's all I wanted to do right now, baby." he confessed heartily and pulled Dean down with him onto the mattress.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Adam laughed when he recalled his findings earlier and informed his mother. She warned him not to tell a soul about it. Yeah, right, like he will adhere to that. Poor misguided mommy, he thought. Oh Sam and Dean!!! The fucking brothers!

Literally fucking brothers! and he laughed louder. Who would've thought? That the world's just got smaller and smaller with this discovery he made. 

Adam wondered if she told that goody two shoes Sammy this, must've broke his poor stupid romantic heart! It's against the law to have an incestuous relationship in New York. Offenders could easily get a ten to twenty five years of imprisonment. And those fuckers are getting married too! What are the odds now falling into his favor?

He laughed harder that his voice reverberated in the room.

Fuck! Should he act as lawyer? A law abiding citizen and report this ungodly act or should he blackmail Sam and get him to do his bidding? After all, the cafe still needed someone to run it and he heard that many people missed his lively shows. Best of all, his old man will get off his case on that one for sure! 

This is too good an opportunity to miss! He should get in touch with his "beloved" brother soon! Adam looked at his watch and realized it's too late even for blackmails so he decided to swing by his little cafe.

It's Friday and he hoped to catch some regulars waiting outside and assured them that it's a temporary closure. He envisioned a better venue once the liquor licensed was approved.

He stared at the hefty amount on the check and smiled. His mother had kept her promise. He's gonna pay off that fucking skank assistant of his to shut her mouth. She had agreed and the court case closed magically that morning.

Adam had learned his lesson very well. No one should cross him like that anymore or he will be forced to take extensive measures to eliminate them. 

He turned off his computer and the office light. There's a spring in his step as he headed towards the elevator. He whistled happily as he exited the building and the security stared at him strangely. For a week, the young lawyer had displayed nothing but the foulest mood.

"You feelin better lately, Mr Winchester?"asked the old man with a smile.

"Top of the world, Gus! Top of the world!!" he shouted.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

"I can't believe you gave him the money to pay her off!! What the hell were you thinking, Sue?!! How many times have I told you to stop bailing him out!!!" yelled Richard at the top of his lungs. 

He found out about the check his wife gave to Adam and was appalled at the stipulated amount she wrote. 

"You'd rather have our son rot in jail, Richard?!!" she shouted back at him. Richard was surprised by her outburst. His wife, the meek, Susan had dared to defy him now. He wondered what had happened to her during his absence. 

"I don't appreciate you talking back at me!! I'm the sole bread winner in this household! I worked very hard not for you to spoon feed that useless son of yours every time!!" he growled at his wife who appeared not to be affected by his words.

"It's your son too Richard!! Show some care maybe he could learn how to appreciate you better!!" she retorted and her husband marched fast towards her.

"Listen. I've had enough of you and your favorite son's antics! I'm cutting all of his inheritance and give them to Sam. That will teach him for sure and as for you! You're not allowed to touch any of the finances anymore. You're going to beg me for a single dime, Susan! That's your punishment! Now, get out of my sight! You disgust me!!" he ordered and Sue glared at him in angry tears before storming off to their bedroom to cry.

Richard then called his lawyer on the phone and set a date to alter his will. 

Adam saw a small group of people outside his cafe that he rushed over to meet them. They're satisfied with his explanation especially after he promised to have a party, free for all on the reopening night. Adam felt like a celebrity when they cheered him on before taking their leave. Except for a well dressed man in his fifties who stood smirking at him with both hands in his pocket. 

"What the hell are you smiling for jerk?" he asked the man who laughed and sauntered slowly towards him.

"Your Adam Winchester right? Brother of Sam Wesson?" the man asked.

Adam nodded as he squinted his eyes at him and replied. "Half brother. And who the hell are you? How did you know my name?"

"Ah! Where are my manners? It's easy to forget when one in a big city such as this." the man replied and pulled his right hand out of his pocket and offered an irritated Adam a handshake.

"I'm Thomas Robinson. I'm sure you've heard of me." he said and Adam's scowling face brightened at the introduction of his name. The fucker is a successful businessman from Los Angeles. He's as rich as his father but with a bad reputation. 

He was ruthless and Adam's idol in the entertainment world.

"A pleasure to meet you, Mr Robinson. I sincerely apologize for my rudeness. Welcome to my cafe." he shook the older man's hand with much enthusiasm that Tom almost laughed at his gullibility. Adam opened the door to the cafe and turned on the lights. He invited Tom in and asked if he can get him anything to drink.

"No, thank you, Adam and please, call me Tom." he said gently and Adam grinned happily. 

"If you don't mind my asking, why are you waiting outside my humble enterprise, Tom?" asked the impressed young man in awe.

Tom smiled warmly at him. He had learned a few things about the kid before him. A lawyer who got into the shared practice because of his father's connections. Squirmed his way out of a lawsuit and had a fall out with his half brother, Sam, recently.  

"I'll be frank with you. We both had a common enemy and he's your brother Sammy. I need your help to take him out because he has something that belonged to me." said Tom grimly.

Adam stared at him warily and asked,"What was it and why me? Can't you hire a professional to do your dirty work, Tom? For sure you could afford it." 

"I've hired and don't trust those idiots to do the job right. It has to be someone he knew well so it will be easier to set a trap." he said smoothly with a small smile.

"You've not answered my question. What did Sam had that's yours?" asked Adam again.

"Dean Smith." replied Tom simply. 

"Oh this is unbelievable!! Don't tell me he's your whore too, Tommy?" asked Adam sarcastically.

Tom's huge hands gripped his neck suddenly that his eyes wide opened in shock and fear.

"What the fuck did you just said? huh? Did you played with my toy too boy?!! I swear I'll kill you with my bare hands!!!" Tom growled close to his face. Adam tried to pry his hands away from the tight strangulation and kicked the bigger, stronger man away from him but failed miserably. So he tried to speak and Tom finally let him go. Adam lost his footing and fell to the floor, gasping for air. His face paled as he rubbed his chest in a panic. 

Tom stepped on his chest as he towered above him, demanding an answer to his question. Adam struggled to respond as clearly as he could in short breaths, assuring his assailant that he had Dean a long time ago when they were teenagers. 

Satisfied, Tom removed his foot and kicked him hard a few times on his ribs. Adam grunted and bowled over in pain while Tom leaned down to whisper harshly in his ear.

"Now, you listen to me good, you son of a bitch. Get Sam for me and you'll be rewarded handsomely. Failed to do as I asked, you will take his place. Don't go running to the cops, I owned them." warned Tom gravely. He exaggerated the last part to instill fear in the already traumatized kid who gave a faint nod. 

Tom got up slowly and said,"We'll be in touch soon."

He then left Adam alone in his affliction, howling for help that never came.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam watched his lover next to him and kissed his cheek softly. Dean had the slightest frown on his face but he's still fast asleep. Sam smiled at him and got up from the bed. He was fully dressed, ready to meet his mother, Ellen and left a note on the bedside table for his fiance.

Bobby met him in the kitchen and asked where he's going. Sam told him and Bobby nodded his approval. 

"She's still ya mother after all, Sammy. The one that raised ya. I just hoped that she'd opened her mind a little about ya guys relationship." said Bobby calmly and Sam thanked him for his words.

"I left a note for him. Please tell him to call me once he's awake, Bobby." asked Sam before he left.

Ellen was beyond happy when she saw her son at the door that she was instantly in tears. She didn't expect him to come so early that morning, thinking that he's still mad at her. Sam actually was but he tried to forgive her as Dean suggested. His heart warmth at the thought of his fiance's kindness regarding this matter. 

"Jess told me about you. How are you?" he asked with concern. His mother had lost a considerable amount of weight and her skin was much paler than before.

"I just missed you so much, Sammy. You're still my son and I'm sorry for chasing you away. I promise I won't do it again." she said solemnly and held his hands tight.

"You chased everyone including my fiance. You owe him an apology, mother and you should give him a chance to get to know you. Dean is a very wonderful human being despite his past and that's why I loved him so much. He told me to forgive you the same day you insulted him. I can't forgive you until you learn to accept him." said Sam seriously. He knew for certain that he will leave the moment she said anything offensive about his fiance. 

Ellen only nodded and said okay, that she'll try. 

"When was the last time you ate?" asked Sam and Ellen said it was yesterday afternoon. She's been living on milk and bread due to loneliness.

Sam sighed and went to the kitchen. "I'm gonna cook us breakfast and you must promise to eat regularly from now on, mother." he warned lightly.

Ellen nodded and sat at the kitchen table, watching her son cooking eggs on the stove. What Sam asked of her was not easy but she has no choice but to try or she will lose him forever. Thank god that Jess answered her call last night, blessed that foolish girl. She shouldn't have given up on her Sammy but oh well. Sam's here now and that's all that mattered.

Ellen summoned her will to ask her son."So when are you two getting married?" she asked the question that left a bitter taste in her mouth. 

Sam turned to look at her and replied,"Soon. Once our house is ready."

"Ah, I see. Where's this house located?" she asked and Sam told her it was next to Bobby's.

"How did you pay for it? Aren't you supposed to be saving for your masters degree?" she asked and Sam threw the metal spatula in the sink. It startled her and she realized her mistake. 

"Sorry, Sammy. You know I can't help it sometimes. I'm still your mother." she rectified quickly as she got up from her seat and approached her son.

"Try not to, mom. I can't let you treat me like that anymore. I'm a grown man and I'm going to be married soon. The sooner you realized that, the better for the both of us." reminded Sam gravely.

"I know, I know and I'm really sorry. Here, let me handle that. You sit here, come." she led him to the kitchen table and poured some coffee for him.

Then she picked a wooden spatula and attended to the omelette in the pan. "So, have you bought the furniture?" she asked hurriedly with a smile. Sam shook his head lightly in despair. It's unbelievable that his mother had to try very hard to be nice sometimes but for his sanity sake, he entertained her. 

Dean texted him instead of calling. Asking how's it going for them and he replied that everything was peachy. Dean gave a smiley emoticon and wished him luck. Sam smiled and sent him a love emoticon back. He continued listening to his mother who rambled on nervously and smiled in amusement.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried writing (checked)  
> Time to learn how to play the piano next :)

It took Adam a few hours before he could find the strength to leave the cafe and got into his car. He thought of going to the hospital to have his injury attended but decided against it. There wasn't a broken rib, thank god for that. 

Fear and hatred for Tom intermingled in his heart and mind. He shouldn't have let the fucker in! he cursed himself for his stupidity and the deeper trouble he's in. He had to kiss his glorious plan of blackmailing Sam goodbye and now he's involved in a bigger crime with that Tom fucking Robinson.

The only person who could help him was his father but he knew better than to get his help. He needed a sinful sum of money to get rid of the monster. Adam thought of his mom and knew she's his only hope. So he turned his car around and drove towards her estate. She has to help him or he'll be a dead man soon.

Dean looked at their new bedroom and sighed with satisfaction. It was graced with both his and Sam's favorite color and theme. He imagined what their first night would be like and laughed suddenly at the irony.

He's an ex prostitute while Sam's still a virgin but he knew somehow that his fiance will be the better lover in bed. Even when they hadn't gone beyond kissing and necking, Dean had sensed his possessiveness a few times. He can't wait for the night to come and let Sam lead the way.

It will be the first time for Dean too, to make love and not just sex. In a way, he's a virgin just like Sammy. The thought made him smiled wider and he turned to leave the house. Bobby made lunch for the both of them and Dean knew that Sam will be stuck for a good while at Ellen's place. He didn't mind it at all.

If Dean had to choose for himself, he'd rather have a mother like that than none at all. It saddened him that his mother won't be there to witness him get married to his beautiful Sammy. He prayed that she could see them from where she was.

The distant memories of his friends taunting him endlessly that his mother will burnt in hell angered him. He believed that God was merciful towards her plight till the end that He will embraced and forgive her, send her to heavens to end her sufferings.

Dean believed in it so much now because he was blessed with a miracle by having Sam in his life. He had suffered so much and now he's deliriously happy. 

So happy that he couldn't foresee the calamity that lay ahead waiting for him.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Ellen watched her son ate the food she prepared and smiled. They've been making progress for the past half hour and Sam even joked around a little. It really felt like the good old times when he used to live there in her old house. She felt lonely ever since he moved out and her neighbor Frank, Jess' father had also left their neighborhood and lived at an assisted living for the elderly. He was already in his late sixties.

"Mom, where was Little Haven located before?" Sam asked suddenly, brought her out of her reverie.

Little Haven was the orphanage that she worked at and found baby Sammy.

"It was in Lower East Side. Why Sammy? The building was demolished a long time ago." she supplied curiously.

"Nah. I just wanted to know." he said plainly and continued eating his breakfast.

Ellen then asked when will he come visit her again.

"Not sure, mom. I've to study and finish the house too. Would you come to our wedding? I appreciate it if you give us your support or if you're not comfortable then, at least give us your blessings." he said, looking straight at his mother.

Ellen struggled to say something and then blessed the couple hurriedly. Sam gave a tight smile for he knew she wouldn't turn up. He then excused himself to leave and promised to call her.

Sam made his way to the Lower East Side and passed the area where the orphanage once stood.

He asked around and few elderly locals remembered the old building and the people who lived around it. There were few old apartment left and Sam asked them if they knew John Smith. The men looked at him and asked what's his connection with the man.

"Ah, he's a relative of a friend of mine from California. He wanted me to check if John still lived around here. So if you knew him, maybe you can tell me where he lives?" lied Sam and the old man snorted.

"That old fool still live in that hole. Sixth floor extreme left." mumbled the man with his cigarette hung between his lips. Sam thanked him and walked away.

"Hey!! Hey!!" the old man called out to him and he turned around.

"Yeah?" Sam asked, frowning.

"Tell that loser to pay me back my twenty bucks! The name's Ed!" he shouted and then waved at Sam to go ahead.

Sam gave a nod and walked quickly to the said apartment that his father, John was supposed to live in.

He knocked on the door a couple of times but no one answered. His neighbor told him that John usually out at that time and only comes back late at night. Sam asked if he knew his whereabouts and the man just shrugged. 

Sam thanked him and grabbed a pen and paper from his backpack and wrote a short note that said,'John Smith, I'm Sam Wesson. Yours and Susan's son, she's the girlfriend you left for Mary. Contact me at this number when you can. We need to talk. Important."

Sam wrote his cellphone number and slid it underneath John's door. He hoped that his old man won't mistake it for rubbish and threw it away. Apparently, his father was still behaving like his old self and it disgust Sam to no end. He would want to adopt children with Dean if he agreed and swore to himself that he will take very good care of his family.

He turned towards the staircase and ran downstairs towards his car outside. 

Sam gave a signal to the old man outside the barbershop that John wasn't home.

"MAYBE HE'S ALREADY DEAD IN THERE!!" yelled the man and his friends laughed out loud around him. Sam wasn't offended but wished that the old man was wrong because he needed to know the truth about his link with Dean and John better be alive and kicking cause Sam really wanted to kick his ass!

Sue watched Adam passed out face down on the velvet couch on the second floor. Richard must've missed him since he slept on the other room on the west wing of the house and Sue thanked God for that. The last thing she wanted was a brawl between the men in her family.

She approached her son quietly and brushed his hair from his face. Sue saw the red finger prints on her son's pale neck and her hands flew to her mouth as she gasped in shock.

"Adam!!! Adam!!!" she shook his shoulders in a panic and he moaned lowly before opening an eye to look at his mother.

"Mom?" he asked in a whisper.

"What happened to you, Ad?!! Who did this to you?!!" she asked almost hysterically and it took Adam a while to realize what she was referring to.

He winced in pain as he tried to sit up straight that Sue quickly helped him out.

"Tell me what happened to you! Why are you in pain, Ad? Were you attacked by someone?" she asked in horror.

His mind whirled as he tried to come up with what to say. He can't tell his mother the truth or she would tell his father of his involvement with a gangster and it will be another issue between them. Plus, if Tom managed to kill Sam, then he would surely be linked to his murder. So he decided to do what's best for him in that situation."

He puts up an act and sadly told her about the horrifying incident. She asked if he suspected anyone in this matter and he reluctantly said that it could be Sam's work because his brother was still mad at him about the party he held weeks ago.

Sue stared at him in disbelief of what she just heard. It couldn't be, she said and Adam told her in tears that he didn't want to believe it either but the only person who knew he'd be there was Sam.

Sue looked at her younger son's body trembled as he sobbed into his hands. Was Adam right? Could her first born that she loved so dearly hurt their family?

 


	9. Chapter 9

Sue held her distressed son and comforted him with soothing words. Her mind still warred for the truth behind Adam's insinuations of his brother. 

"I'll speak to him, baby. Don't you worry. I'm sure the attacker had mistaken you for someone else. Let's go to the police and report this incident." she suggested and Adam pushed away from her immediately.

"No! No police!! I don't wanna do that, mom! The criminal was dangerous enough that he might not stop there! You don't have to tell Sam too because what if he's actually responsible? I'll be dead mother!" he wailed and started pacing the floor before her.

"Adam! I won't! I promise! But what will you do about this situation?" asked Sue hurriedly and pulled an anxious Adam back on the couch.

"I've to leave New York, mother, the States, yeah! Leave the country, I can't stay here anymore! Troubles seemed to follow me everywhere!" claimed Adam as his fear intensified.

He can't be seen around town anymore because Tom would find him and track him down. 

"Where will you go, sweetheart? I just found your brother! I don't want you to leave! I need my sons with me!" implored Sue and Adam held her distraught face in his hands.

"I'll live somewhere in Europe where no one could find me. Please, mom, I need your help, get me the money!" asked Adam promptly and Sue shook her head fast.

"I can't, Ad. Your father had confiscated all the checkbooks and my Atm cards earlier." she explained weakly and Adam's mind thought of his inheritance that he asked for it immediately.

"Ad, baby, you're no longer in his will, sweetheart. He's going to transfer everything in Sammy's name." 

Adam felt like being sucked in a black hole. His father chose a stranger to inherit his wealth instead of his own flesh and blood. If the old man thought that hatred was his alone, he has yet to experience the wrath that's building rapidly within his son. 

Hot tears fell from his face, not from sadness but rage for both men who stood in his way.

"I'm leaving." he said and walked away from his mother who called out to him desperately.

Sue knew her admission would hurt her son but she's just as helpless, at the mercy of her husband.

Adam drove away and thought about Tom. He will make a deal with the devil. Not only will they rid of Sam, they will rid of his father too and all the money will go to them. He didn't mind sharing, if his father can chose a bastard over him, well he can choose evil over his father.


	10. Chapter 10

Sam came home to find Dean studying on his computer with complete concentration. His fiance was genuinely startled when he came up and kissed him gently on his neck.

"When did you get home?! I didn't hear your car outside!" exclaimed Dean excitedly as he got up to give Sam a warm hug.

"That's because you're too engrossed with your school work baby. I'm so proud of you." said Sam and Dean kissed him.

"Thank you. How's your mom?" he asked and Sam said she felt better after seeing him.

"You had lunch there too, babe?" asked Dean, smiling and Sam had to lie again to him.

"Yes. Have you been studying all day?" asked Sam, eager to change the subject.

Dean shook his head and grinned. "I've a surprise for you. Come!" he then pulled Sam out of the house and led him to their house next door.

Once upstairs in front of the door of their new bedroom, Dean turned to his fiance and said,"Be honest with your opinion, okay? I don't mind if it's not what you'd like." 

"Oh, love, I'd love everything you did in there. Come on, open the door, I'm getting excited!" blurted Sam in excitement.

Dean laughed and turned the knob. Sam's face lit up when he looked at their beautifully decorated bedroom and went straight to jump on the bed. 

He beckoned Dean to join him and Dean dived on top of his body, earning a groan followed by laughter from his tall fiance.

"Do you like it?" asked Dean softly as he gazed into his lover's eyes.

"Like it? I loved it, sweetheart. We will have so many memories here, I promise you." confessed Sam and Dean bent down to give him a kiss.

Sam held his waist tight and pulled his head down gently to deepen the kiss. 

"I love you." Sam whispered into his mouth the second Dean pulled away.

"I love you too, Sammy. I can't wait for our wedding night. I want you so much.." he said softly.

"And I need you so much too, Dean. You're going to be Mr Smith-Wesson. How does that sound my love?" asked Sam huskily.

"It sounded really good baby." replied Dean with a wide grin and they began making out in the semi darkness.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

The lovers reluctantly let go of each other when they began to lose control. Sam gave a quick kiss on Deans' nose and started talking about the deco of their new bedroom.

"Maybe you could study designing too, Dean. This room is so cozy that I don't wanna ever leave." praised Sam highly on his fiance's good taste. Dean thanked him and suggested that they go back to Bobby's house. His uncle wanted to treat him to dinner for helping him at the garage. 

"Did he invite me too?" asked Sam cheekily.

"Nope." joked Dean and Sam gave a sad face.

Dean pulled him off the bed and said,"Of course, silly! Let's go, I wanna continue study afterwards."

The trio went to their usual place in town and had a good time. Bobby was especially in a good mood because one of his client paid him triple the amount he charged. 

"Wow, the guy must be super rich, eh, Bob cause you don't charge cheap either." mocked Dean playfully and Bobby gave him an evil eye.

"Ya guys finished with the house?" he asked and Dean said they're almost done. Sam's phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled out to look at the unfamiliar number. Dean asked him who it was and he said that he didn't know.

Thankfully, Bobby began talking to his nephew and Sam discreetly turned off his phone. He has a sinking feeling that it was John who called. He will call him back later if he can get away from his fiance.

Once home, Dean went straight to his laptop and turned it on. Sam went to the bathroom and carried his phone with him without Dean's knowledge.

He then turned on the shower and let it run before calling the number back. 

"Hello, uh, this is Sam. You called me earlier?" asked Sam nervously, half hoping that it's his father and half hoping that it's a wrong number. His heart beat fast waiting for the other's response.

"Heya Sam. It's John. Whaddya want from me?." came the slurred deep voice on the other end.

Three simple sentence and Sam felt like ending the call, thinking it's a mistake to seek the old inebriated man in the first place. 

 

"John, uh, yes. I wanna talk to you. Not now. Tomorrow. Your place?" asked Sam in a rushed whisper.

He heard John gave a deep sigh followed by a hiccup and said,"I don't have money, ya wastin ya time, kid!" he hiccuped again, louder this time. 

Sam shut his eyes, imagining the state his father was in. It's only eleven at night and he's already wasted. How could this man be his or Dean's father, he thought. 

"I don't want your money. I just wanted to talk to you tomorrow at noon and please be sober. This is very important, alright?" stressed Sam lightly with hope that John realized that he's serious.

John gave a tired sigh and said okay. The phone line went dead and Sam quickly got out of the shower.

He paled when he saw Dean stood outside the door. 

"Who were you talking to Sammy?" asked his fiance.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Sam smiled as he shook his head and said,"No one, babe." He then grabbed his towel and walked pass his fiance.

"But I heard your muffled voice." said Dean and stared at him."You've not showered." he stated.

Sam laughed softly and said,"I think you heard me cursed myself, Dean. I forgot to take my sleep clothes."

Dean frowned at his words and asked,"Since when you get dressed in the shower, Sam?" 

"Since now? Cause the bedroom's pretty far from the shower?" he reasoned in a hurry. Bobby was passing them in the hallway so he quickly added,"Maybe your uncle won't want me walking half naked in his house too?"

"Damn right!!" shouted Bobby as he entered his bedroom.

Dean stared at his fiance and Sam could see that he wasn't totally buying his excuses but didn't press further.

Sam closed their gap and hugged him. "I just brushed my teeth then and go to bed early, Dean. I need to take some of my things from the cafe tomorrow morning."

Dean nodded and told his fiance that he's going to continue studying for school the next day. Sam wished him luck and told him not to stay up too late.

"I will. I love you, baby." whispered Dean and kissed Sam's cheek softly.

Sam felt so guilty as he walked towards the bedroom. He wished he could share with Dean but was so afraid of his reaction. How likely would one be okay with this kind of relationship?

What are the chances that Dean would felt the same way as he does? That Sam didn't care about their blood ties because it's irrelevant to him. But how will Dean react? It's a gamble and Sam didn't dare to play.

John discarded him as a baby and Dean was raped because of him. What father does that? John Smith wasn't their father and that's what Sam hoped to be true. He's counting on a miracle to help clear the mess they're in. He knew about the law against incest and prayed that nothing would stop him from marrying the man he loved.

Sam almost drove himself crazy thinking about this dilemma he's in and then his phone rang. This time it was his mother, Sue. She told him about Adam's attack and asked if Sam knew about it.

At first, he thought she was just asking but when he denied knowing anything, she began to question him further. Sam felt like he's being accused and he asked his mother exactly that with a firm tone. Sue backed off instantly and apologized to her son. Sam forgave her and she began to cry.

"Sammy, I think Adam's in trouble."

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

John stared at his phone after the call with Sam ended. The kid had wrote in that paper that he was his and Sue's son. Wow! He never thought that any of his children will be bothered to look for him ever and God knows how many he had fathered. 

What did he wanna talk about? John's not good at talking and Sam didn't want money though, he said to himself. He wanna give his old man money, maybe? John laughed and shouted, "Thoughtful! Just like his mother!!" he laughed and laughed till he cried. Even in his drunken state, he was still able to recall his past. Tears fell as he remembered that very moment he realized his mistake.

 

His regret in leaving Sue, months after he married Mary. Mary, the tramp that he gave his name to, wasn't worth his love. Sue was the perfect one for him and yet he'd hurt her, made her throw away their only child.

But she's smart, she went off and married a rich fucking surgeon instead! Well, who could blame her, he would too if he was her!

John burst out laughing and reached for another beer on the table. He knew he's going insane or maybe he already have. At least everyone thought he was. He drank himself into a stupor, sprawled on the dirty couch with his loud snores filled the bare room. 

Dean woke up early next morning for school. He urged Sam to go back to sleep but his fiance insisted in sending him to school.

"I'm driving Baby, Sam. It's better if we drive our own cars so we won't hold each other back. I don't know what time school ends anyway." Dean argued and Sam finally relented.

They kissed each other goodbyes and Dean went off. Sam looked at the time and rushed off to the shower. He wanted to be at John's place in time before he leaves his apartment. Lord knows if the old man even remembered their conversation or their appointment. 

Dean adapted quite well in school. Most of the students were a little older than him and they were nice. It felt good to share their common passion and he wondered why he never thought to enroll before.

Even the professional chef that taught them was fun and he made everyone at ease with his friendly approach. Dean vowed to do well and make Bobby and Sam proud of him.

Sam drove as fast as he could but was held up by the heavy traffic downtown. He needed to make the exit fast in order to get to the Lower East Side by noon. The time that he arranged to meet his father. His anxiety increased as he waited for the road to clear.

John looked drowsily at the time on the wall. It's almost noon and he forced himself to get out of the couch. Then he thought of Sam's call. Was he dreaming or was it real? He can't tell anymore as he looked at all the empty beer cans on his coffee table and on the floor. 

So he trudged slowly into the bathroom and fell asleep for a while in there. By the time he got out and got dressed, it was almost an hour past noon. 

"Fuckin lyin piece of shit!" he cursed Sam and grabbed his house keys. He must be a fool to think that anyone would give a damn about him let alone an estranged son!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M gonna watch Train to Busan yes!! :D

Sam kept banging on John's door so hard that his neighbor finally came out and asked him what's going on. He asked for his father and the old woman told him that John had left. She heard him slammed the door an hour ago. 

Frustrated, Sam pulled at his hair and groaned that it scared the poor woman. He hurriedly apologized and asked if she knew where he usually hangs out but she told him she don't. 

"No one really cared about John. He has no friends and tons of enemies. Stay away from him son. He's no good." she warned and went back into her house.

Sam watched her go and wondered if he should just wait for his father to come home. But what if he's scared to meet Sam and stayed away? Sam thought that he could get answers from John that day and now he's back to ponder on his own fate.

He kicked the door in anger and ran downstairs to his car. Sam wished he had a picture of his father so that he could track him around that area. The only person who can identify him was Dean and Sam couldn't possibly ask him!

He took a deep breath and calmed his raging heart. It's okay, as long as Dean didn't know, it's okay. He could trust his mother to keep this secret, so there was nothing he should worry about, he thought to himself. So Sam made his way to the cafe. He was glad that Adam hadn't change the lock and went inside to grab his stuff. 

Dean called him to tell that he will be late because the chef wanted to speak to him and asked where Sam was. Sam almost blurted out that he just arrived at the cafe. 

"How come it took you so long to get your things?" asked Dean curiously.

"I uh, helped settled a few things for Adam, so that it will be easier for him later. Can't really leave things be, Dean even when I hated his guts." Sam proclaimed with short laugh. 

Dean agreed and ended the call. He was about to enter his class when he heard his name was called. It was Adam. Speak of the devil, Dean muttered furiously to himself as he turned around to face him.

"What the hell are doing here, Adam?" he asked with a deep frown on his face.

Adam smirked and walked closer to him. "The chef's my friend and I learned that it's your first day here. So I came to see how you're doing?" 

"Cut the crap, Adam! Why are you here?" asked Dean again impatiently.

Adam laughed and replied nonchalantly."I was wondering if you guys still getting married? See, my brother refused to talk to me so.. I don't know if I'm invited. My mother was just as curious too."

Dean snorted and shook his head in amazement. "You came all the way here just to ask this, Adam? Think I'm a fool? As if I was born yesterday?" 

The younger man smile only got wider as he approached Dean closer. 

"Ah! You found him!!" the chef said to Adam as he passed them by. Adam smiled and thanked his friend.

"Chef, you said you wanted to speak to me after class?" asked Dean curiously.

"Oh it wasn't me. Adam here wanted to surprise you. I didn't know you were friends. That's pretty awesome, maybe the three of us could hang out together. After school that is!" replied the chef genuinely. 

Dean doubted that his teacher knew what kind of man his friend, Adam was but he responded pleasantly nevertheless. The minute the chef was out of sight, Adam began talking.

"I knew you weren't born yesterday, Dean and I definitely knew that you're going to make the biggest mistake of your life marrying Sam." he said slowly.

Dean looked at him incredulously and said,"You must be fucking out of your mind, Adam! Telling me all these nonsense! You're so full of crap!"

"I'm not the one out of my mind, Dean. You and Sam are. How could you go ahead with this incestuous union? You're not disgusted sleeping with your own brother? God! I thought I'm the screwed one!" Adam laughed heartily that Dean shook his head and said,"You're nuts. I felt sorry for you, your jealousy." and he walked away.

As far as he's concern, the longer he listened, the more absurd Adam sounded. 

"Yeah, why don't you ask my mother? She knew your mother, Dean. Mary the whore who stole her lover from her?" revealed Adam dramatically.

Dean stopped in his track but refused to face his enemy but at the same time curious as to where the moron's getting at. Only because he had once pondered over the same thing and now Adam brought it out to light.

Adam smiled to see that Dean was affected by what he said finally and continued.

"Let me share with you what my mom told me. Oh, by the way, your Sammy knew about this. Those two kept this secret from you but I for one think that it's very wrong, Dean. At least in the eyes of the law. I'm a lawyer, it's my duty to remind you."added Adam and Dean turned around so fast that he marched straight towards the rambling man.

"Just tell me the truth or I will fucking kick your ass right here!!" he growled and a few students hurriedly passed them when they heard him.

His hardened stare meant business and it scared Adam a little but he tried not to show. He must remember the reason he's there, to destroy Dean's trust in Sam and get rid of his fiance with the help of the notorious Mr Robinson.

"My mother's lover was John Smith. He is both yours and Sam's father. Wesson is my mother's maiden name."


	15. Chapter 15

Stupefied by his declaration, Dean muttered angrily under his breath,"You're lying."

Adam give a light snort and shook his head."I wasn't because I have evidence."

"THEN SHOW ME!!!" yelled Dean furiously at his face without caring that people are watching them with interest.

Adam took out the piece of information in his pocket and gave it to Dean. The blonde snatched it from his hand and read.

His eyes widened and filled with rapid tears as he read the facts that linked both Sam and him stated clearly on the document. It was genuine and indisputable that Dean's hands trembled as he tried to make sense of what he'd just seen. He felt sick suddenly as the bile reached his throat when he thought of Sam. His lover, his fiance, his brother!! His flesh and blood!!

_Sam knew about this and kept this a secret, taking away all of his rights to decide for himself!!_

Unable to control the tears, he ran off to the car park and threw up midway towards his car. He barfed until there's nothing left in his stomach and shouted into the sky. 

_FUCK YOU SAM!! FUCK YOU JOHN!!! FUCK ALL OF YOU!!!!_

He kicked the curb hard, then climbed into his car before driving away. Relentless tears streaked his face and blurred his vision but he didn't seem to care. If he were to die in an accident, then so be it! There's nothing for him to live for anymore. Sam was his last hope of happiness but yet he betrayed his trust. 

He drove so recklessly that the other motorists honked and yelled obscenities at him but he didn't give a shit. He can't think straight anymore. His mind totally consumed with thoughts of fiance, their incestuous relationship, their upcoming marriage and mostly Sam's lies.

Was Sam afraid of losing him, that he needed to keep this a secret? Or the facts didn't matter to him as long as they get to fuck each other?! If it's the latter then Sam's no different than their father. Sacrifice his own son for his own selfishness?

_SO WHICH ONE IS IT SAM?!! WHAT KIND OF PERSON ARE YOU??!!!_

Dean screamed at the top of his lungs and stepped on the gas pedal all the way home. Sam has been waiting for him at the door and one look at his fiance's face sent Sam running forward to hold him.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!!" Dean pushed him away and thrust the document hard into his hand.

Sam paled as he stared at the document and then said sadly to Dean.

"I'm so sorry, Dean." 


	16. Chapter 16

Dean stared at him and asked, ”I don’t know if I can forgive you, Sam! This is big! You’re my brother! How could you keep this from me and pretend like it’s nothing!!”

“I’ve no choice because I don’t wanna lose you, Dean. Please believe me, that I’d rather live in sin that not having you loving me” confessed Sam in despair.

“Oh God.” Dean cried and started pacing the ground with both hands on his head. “What are we gonna do, Sammy?! What are we supposed to do now?!!”

Sam wiped his tears and reach out for Dean’s hands. Dean backed away but Sam held him fast.

“Dean, where did you get this information? I need to know” he asked hurriedly.

“What does it matter, Sam? The truth is out, we’re brothers and you can’t marry me!” yelled Dean as he continued crying. He’s unable to control the flood of emotions in his heart anymore. Afraid that if he kept going, he might pass out right there in front of his Uncle’s house.

“Just tell, my love. Who gave this to you?” asked Sam desperately.

“ADAM!! That fucker! He came to my school to tell me this!” shouted Dean in anger as he recalled the satisfaction on the man’s face when he revealed the news.

Sam’s heart beat so hard and fast that it could jump off his chest.

“I’m gonna kill him!!” he said grimly and walked fast towards his car. Dean reached for him and turned him around.

“Whatchu gonna do to him, huh, Sammy?! So he’s the bastard for telling me the truth but what about you? Did you plan to tell me at all?!! Will you ever let your conscience dictate you?!!”

“Dean!! I love you so much!! I know I will but I don’t how and I don’t know when!!” confided Sam in a hurry.

Bobby rushed out from the house and went straight to the boys.

“What’s goin on here, guys?! I heard ya yelling from inside the shower! I don’t even have time to dry myself!!”asked Bobby with his shirt clung onto his still wet body.

Dean snatched the paper from Sam and gave it to Bobby.

“What’s this?” the older man asked, puzzled.

“Read it, Adam gave it to me and please tell me that you know nothing about this either, Bobby or I will never forgive you!” cried Dean as he started pacing the floor. Sam watched him helplessly, wishing so much that he could comfort his lover from his consternation. But he knew Dean won’t allow him to come close, let alone be touched. Sam yearned to ease his sadness.

Bobby looked at them with a shock expression on his face. “Dear Lord. I know nothing about this. I don’t even know who your mother was, Sammy!” said Bobby as he looked at them.

“I need to get a drink! I can’t, I just can’t!!” said Dean and he rushed to his Impala. Sam ran after him but he was pushed away before Dean closed his door and locked the car. Sam knocked on his window and pleaded. Dean ignored him totally and started the engine.

“Dean, I’m sorry!! Please, let me go with you!! We talked this over, baby! Please open the door!” Sam pulled at the handle but Dean still refused to look at him and drove away.

“DEAN!!!” Sam yelled and rushed to his car. He’s gonna follow Dean wherever he may go.

“SAM!!! SAM!!!” shouted Bobby but Sam already started his engine and drove away.

Bobby sighed and rubbed his face tiredly. They are brothers! What cruel fate has befallen these two who loved each other deeply like soul mates!

He wished he could do something but what?! He didn’t even know if John was still alive since the man had so many enemies. Bobby hoped that Adam had conjured this up to create chaos between the couple because what are the chances, seriously for this kinda things to happen to real people?!

Bobby ran into the house and looked for his old phone book. He found it in one of his drawers and immediately looked up for John’s number and address in it. He tried calling but the line wasn’t in use so he knew he had to do the next thing.

Look for that idiot who turned everyone’s life upside down!!


	17. Chapter 17

Dean drove faster when he realized that Sam was following him. He can’t face his fiance, brother, whatever, right now because he didn’t know what he would do. He thought about the kisses, the intimacy they shared and waited for the repulsion to kick in but it didn’t.

Instead, he wanted Sam more than ever and it had frightened him so much that he decided to run away from him. What with Sam’s words that he’d rather sin than not be with him ringing continuously in his head!  Are they totally fuck ups now? Why was he endlessly tested over and over again?  His father pimp him, his mother committed suicide and now his lover was his brother!!

“FUCK ALL THIS SHIT!!” he cried out loud as he turned sharply and entered the highway. He knew that it will be too late for Sam to make the same turn as he was two lanes away from him.

Sam saw Dean’s car zipped into the highway and groaned in frustrations. How can he track him now, he wondered. Downtown New York buzzing with throngs of people! And it’s the weekend too.

His phone rang. Hoping that it was Dean, he answered.

“Dean?” he said and got a loud laugh for a reply. It was Adam.

“Hey, bro. Lost your OTHER bro?” mocked Adam on the other line followed by more laughter.

“FUCK YOU ADAM!!!” Sam shouted and it only made the other man laughed harder.

“Oh, Sammy, you’re not getting greedy are you? One brother ain’t a good enough fuck?” taunted Adam.

“Where the hell are you?” asked Sam tersely. He couldn’t find Dean but he’s sure as hell gonna take out all his frustration and kick Adam’s ass if it was the last thing he’ll do!

“I’m at the café. Why? You wanna fight with me cause you can’t fuck Dean’s forbidden ass? Man!! I can’t wait till the cops hear about this. Poor old Sammy, in love with his own brother.” Adam laughed and ended the call.

Sam’s rage was unbelievable when he sped through the green light and dashed into the street where the café was at the end. He’s gonna teach that Adam a lesson and make him sorry for all the things he’d said and done!

Adam gave Tom a forced smile. He had collaborated with the monster, who awaited the prey to fall into their trap.

Not long after, they heard Sam’s car stopped outside the street and Adam stood at the floor with both his arms crossed his chest. He continued to appear nonchalant while Sam marched to him like a raging bull. The tall man’s face red in anger as he neared his brother.

“Hello Sam” Adam greeted and then suddenly, Tom hit the back of Sam’s head hard with a rod. Sam was rendered unconscious when he fell down onto the wood floor. Tom reached for his victim’s phone and his car keys in his jeans pocket before putting it in his own jacket.

The men hurriedly tied him up with thick ropes and carried his body to the back entrance. They then threw his body inside a black van and locked the cafe's door behind them.

Adam stared into the van, at the other bound and gagged victim next to Sam and said.

“Guess what, Daddy? You have company! Yes, it’s your favourite Sammy! The both of you are going to die together and I’m gonna keep both your money! See what stupidity does to you, asshole?!! Enjoy your last ride!”

He then shut the doors of the van and wished Tom good luck with Dean.

“Thanks, we should do business together, Winchester.” Said Tom proudly.

Adam gave him a forced smile again and said,”Well, I don’t think so, Robinson. Have a nice life screwing the whore.”

Tom stiffened but he didn’t move an inch to hurt the young man. He’s going to get Dean back and that all that matters to him right now.

“You too, enjoy the blood money while it last.”he retorted with a sarcastic smile and Adam then drove away.

Tom took Sam’s phone and dialled Dean’s number.

_It’s time for you to come home to Daddy sweetheart._

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

Dean glanced at his phone which hasn't stopped ringing since he parked at the pub, crying his eyes out. It was Sam and he ached to hear his voice but he wouldn't know what to say. He needed more time to calm himself and decide what to do with their relationship. 

Tom stared at the phone strangely. Did Dean had a fight with Sam and that's why he wasn't answering him? What did Adam said to the blonde that made him ignored his lover's incessant calls. He laughed and shook his head.

He had underestimated Adam's talent and that man was on his way to meet the hitman in Coney Island to finish the job. Smart kid, he didn't want to get his hands all dirty too apparently.

So Tom did what lover's would do when ignored. He read the previous text from Sam, studied the way he wrote and sent a message to Dean.

_Where are you, baby? I'm so worried, and I'm so sorry for making you angry, sweetheart. I really wanna talk to you about it, Dean. I'm at the cafe, please meet me soon, I'm begging you baby. I love you._

Tom waited patiently for Dean's reply and soon enough he got it. His smile was so wide and he wrung his palms together in anticipation.

He can't wait to get his young lover writhing and moaning beneath him in bed. Fuck he's getting hard just imagining it. 

Dean's heart raced as he drove towards the cafe. The street was empty unlike those times when Sam and Adam operated their business at night. Even the tenant neighbor started closing it's doors on Sunday nights. He saw Sam's car up ahead and parked behind it. He had expected Sam to come out and greet him like he always does but he wasn't. It was eerily quiet that Dean had a foreboding sense that something was terribly wrong. 

He walked to Sam's car and saw that his owner wasn't inside. So he turned towards the cafe, where he thought that his fiance would be. Without warning, someone grabbed his middle from behind and closed his mouth shut with his huge palm.

Dean muffled screams only made the man clamped him harder. Dean struggled in his tight grip and kicked his legs backwards to hurt the man but his efforts were in vain. He tried to figure out fast who his assailant was but he knew it wasn't Adam because he's smaller than him. Soon enough, he got his answer and felt like his world came tumbling over.

"I got you and we're gonna have a great time. Just you and me sweetheart." whispered Tom huskily in Dean's ear. He then quickly shifted his hand to Dean's groin and squeezed it so hard that the young man's howled in pain. Tom then carried him all the way around the back of the cafe and threw Dean onto the backseat of his opened car. 

He grabbed the chloroformed rag from the passenger seat and covered Dean's nose with it, rendering him unconscious in within five minutes. Tom waited until Dean stopped struggling and moaning. Satisfied, he went around and started his car. 

Both Adam and him had their tracks covered. No one had seen them there and he had used gloves so that he wouldn't leave any fingerprints behind. As for Adam, he has his mother, Sue as alibi at the time the hit man shoot Richard and Sam. 

As for Dean, well, he had met his lover, Sam at the cafe and ran away together because of their incestuous affair. Adam had made sure that the authorities were aware of their impending nuptial.

Perfect end for everybody. Tom smiled to himself as he threw Sam's phone into the river.


	19. Timestamp for tragic ending

Summary

 

Sam and Richard died at the hands of the hitman but their bodies were thrown into the sea and never found.

The old van that carried the victims was taken for scrap the very next morning so that their DNA couldn't be detected and linked to their criminals.

Adam who had his mother's support till the end, received his father's inheritance eventually and moved to Europe.

Sue who was ignorant of the crime in her family, mourned both Sam and Dean who ran away without saying goodbyes.

Her husband was declared missing and was under police investigation since it's a high profile case. They had strong suspicions of Adam's involvement but can't find substantial evidence to prosecute him.

 

 

A hotel in Pennsylvania. One week later.

 

Dean stared at Tom's huge, naked lifeless body in bed. If he knew that it's so easy to kill the man, he would've done it so much earlier but who was he kidding? He wasn't a killer then. He's just a victim, a prey, at this corpse mercy.

But look what he did. It's too late but he did it nevertheless. He could kill the monster now because he has got nothing to lose. He did it for Sam. His fiance, his lover and his brother.

Countless tears that he had shed could never end the remorse, the regret that filled his heart and soul. So he stopped crying that morning, it's useless, Sam's gone and he did what he should've done a long time ago. 

Tom's dead body had been lying in bed for hours and Dean had waited till night came.

He looked around the room, the darkness from the outside now creeping into the room. The elongated shadow of Tom's body loomed on the wall on his right that it almost looked supernatural.

Dean watched till it disappeared with the rest of the night and then he got up. The sound of water filling the tub in the bathroom welcomed him as he turned off the tap. 

He stepped into it slowly and slid all the way beneath the water. 

He understood now how easy it was for his mother.

The end for tragic ending Next chapters---> happy ending!  


	20. Alternate ending from Chapter 16

Dean tried to drive as fast as he could when he saw Sam trailed close from behind. All his senses telling him to stop the car and run to the man but he can't right now. No one would understand how he felt, his situation stuck in this confusion! No one!

He heard Sam tooting him from behind and he wished he could make him stop because other motorists were looking at him! Dean swerved his Impala to the right and stopped his car abruptly.

He got out of his car and shouted at Sam angrily. Sam ran out and reached for his love.

"Why are you following me?!! Why can't you let me be Sam?!! I wanna be alone for awhile!!" 

"Dean....please..baby, please don't go away from me...I can't let you go this way. Believe me I was just as shocked when I found out the truth and I was so scared that you would be the same. And I was right Dean. I love you so much, please, forgive me. Let me comfort you, my love. I won't touch you if it made you uncomfortable, just don't walk away from me, that's all I ask." implored Sam near tears. 

He won't give up till Dean understood his reasons. Dean cried openly, oblivious to the eyes of the other motorists that were watching them with interest. They had, inadvertently slowed the traffic with their little drama on the street. 

Sam tread carefully towards his distraught fiance, so afraid that he might bolt again. 

"Dean...I won't leave until you agree to come with me, please. I love you so much, Dean. We could work this out" Sam whispered softly as the tears he held now ran down his face.

Dean's shoulders shook as he stood crying and Sam dared to move closer to him. 

He looked up at Sam helplessly and asked,"How? How are we going to work this out, Sam? We're gonna get caught and be separated for life. Tell me how??" he cried for that's the only thing left to do. His anger had slowly dissipated but his fear now took over. He can't live without Sam and it's obvious that his lover can't either.

They could run away but where? Every states has his own penalty for cases such as this and they can't live in hiding all their lives not with that Adam knew their secret. He got the sick feeling that he had went to the police just out of spite!

"I don't know what we'll do, Dean but I promise I will think of something, but right now all I wanted to do was hold you. Let me hold you, baby." soothe Sam gently and Dean finally fell into his arms.

There were whistle and happy cheers coming from the streets and the traffic but they continue to hold each other close.


	21. (Happy ending)

The couples drove away in Dean's Impala and Sam had called the triple As for help. They were surprised to hear his reason for leaving his car behind and took a payment because his unique case wasn't covered by insurance.

Sam drove with Dean close by his side and he called Bobby to tell him that they're on the way home. He didn't want to worry the kind old man further and the minute Bobby came on line, he shouted for Sam to hurry down to John's place, said that there was something important the latter had to say.

Sam was surprised that Dean's uncle was even there in the first place but conveyed to Dean what he was told. Dean looked at him, puzzled but Sam was already focus on the road. Whatever it was it better be good news for them or he will kill John Smith for even existing!

When they arrived, Sam pulled Dean towards the flight of stairs as the elevator had broken down again. They finally reached John's apartment which was wide opened with the owner seated and crying? on the armchair. All the horrifying memories from the past came back to haunt Dean that he turned and walked away quickly. Sam held him from behind and whispered comforting words in his ear. 

"I can't Sammy. I can't look at him! He killed my mother and destroyed my life!!" cried Dean and Sam's heart wrenched when he heard the sorrow in his voice.

"I know, my love, but Bobby led us here. Your uncle cared for you and won't subject you to more pain, Dean, I'm very sure that he has a very good reason for this. John can't hurt you anymore. You're stronger now and you don't have to look at him, I'll hold you close to me, baby, alright?" Sam held him tight and Dean nodded his head slightly.

"I'm gonna be okay. It's just an initial shock, my love, I'm sorry." said Dean softly and Sam told him that's it's alright to feel that way. Dean leaned up and kissed his lover's lip. Sam's heart swelled at his action and he dried Dean's tears away. "Let's get this over with."

They moved towards the apartment again. Bobby motioned for the young couple to come in and closed the door behind them.

"Sit boys." he said gently, pointing at the old couch, while he stood looming over a wrecked John.

"Tell them, John. Tell them everything." ordered Bobby firmly. They had a talk before he called Sam to come over. He hoped John's confession to these poor souls will release them from their pain and suffering.

He thanked God that it was an easy feat to make the man agree to his demand because John wasn't the same man he was before. This John was a pathetic loser who was afraid of his own shadow. Even enemies left him alone as they thought he was an unworthy opponent.

Sam and Dean looked at Bobby and then at John. The latter had dried his tear streaked face with a towel and went down on his knees before the couple. Puzzled by his action, Sam and Dean backed off a little and looked at each other, then at Bobby. 

Bobby told them gently that John's harmless and try listen to what he had to say.

"Sam, I want to apologize for making your mother let go of you and that she had suffered so much because of my selfishness. You're my firstborn and I defaulted my responsibility towards you and your mother. Please forgive me son."said John in fresh tears as he recalled the past.

Then he shifted to Dean and this time he choked horribly on his sobs that Bobby had to rush the messy kitchen and get him a glass of water. 

He helped the distraught man downed the liquid and rubbed the back of his body. Dean looked at him with trepidation. What was it that his father wanted to say that made him convulsed like that? His heart palpitated and he squeezed Sam's hand tight in his. Sam wound his arm around Dean and pulled him closer, providing his warmth and assurance to the man he loved. The room was drafty and there's no heater installed.

"I'm sorry, Dean!! I'm so sorry!!!" John began wailing again and Dean watched in horror as the old man begun to convulse again.

Dean willed himself to speak because it's the only way he thought that will get John to snap out of his grief.

"What did you want to say to me?" he asked gently and John looked up at him suddenly. 

He tried a few times to talk and finally the words came out. 

"Dean, I made them do horrible things to you because you're not my son!" he confessed in tears and both Sam and Dean's eyes widened in shock.

"What?" asked Dean in a whisper.

John moved closer to him and he leaned closer to Sam.

"Your mother was already pregnant when she married me and I didn't know nothin about it till she confessed months before she gave birth to you. I had loved her so much that I left Sue for her but looked at what she did to me! Her father arranged our marriage because he didn't want your father, Jim to take his daughter away! I wanted to forgive her but my hatred won't allow me. I hated your mother and I hated you so much that I don't care what happened to either of you. My revenge was fulfilled but I was never at peace, Dean! I'm so sorry, so sorry!!!" wailed John again and Dean turned to look at Sam and then at Bobby.

"What the hell?" he whispered and stood up. Sam watched his lover walked in daze inside the tiny apartment before he turned around and kicked John's face hard on the face.

"DEAN STOP!!" he shouted at his fiance who's gone berserk and continued kicking the man to the ground.

"THIS IS FOR MY MOTHER ASSHOLE!!!" Dean shouted and bent down to face a crying John.

"And this is for what I've been through because of you, fucker." he growled lowly and spat at John's face before walking away.

Sam and Bobby ran after him leaving a howling John alone in his desolation.


	22. Chapter 22

Sam and Bobby caught up with him and tried calming him down. Dean was still hyperventilating that Sam held him tight and kissed the side of his head.

"Calm down, lover. You gave him good and I'm proud of you. He's not your father, sweetheart and as far as I'm concerned, he's not mine either. We're orphans, my love." cooed Sam close to his ear but Bobby heard him.

"Ya not orphans, kids. You both had me." he said and Dean turned to look at his uncle and smiled with tears pooling in his eyes. They both then gave Bobby a group hug and this time the older man let himself happily squashed by the two sobbing giants.

He then advised Sam to take Dean home and told them that he needed to settle a few final things with John. He had already called a lawyer to be present and helped authenticate John's claim that Dean wasn't his son. Of course the boys had to get a blood DNA tests done as well for verification. 

He smiled when he remembered John's confession before Sam and Dean arrived. He had wanted to call Sam but the kid had called him first. Was this some sort of miracle? he thought to himself. Nah! It's just life sneaking up on us. Dang it! he laughed to himself and John looked at him strangely from the floor.

"WHAT?! You want me to kick your ass too?" he yelled and John waved his hands frantically saying No!!

And Bobby had laughed some more till the lawyer came soon after. 

Sam led Dean into the house and turned on the lights. Dean asked Sam gently if he's hungry and his lover told him that he's famished. Dean laughed as he kissed his fiance softly on the lips and promised to make delicious food for all three of them.

His poor uncle was still stuck in that house but he knew that Bobby will set things straight. He was so thankful for both men in his life that he made them each their favorites. 

Sam thanked his lover and opened the bottle of whiskey. 

"I wished we had wine!" he whined and Dean turned to look at him. 

"I can get from the store if you can wait a bit, babe?" offered Dean readily and Sam laughed softly. 

"No, sweetheart. I didn't mean it like that. I wanted to celebrate this happy occasion with you that's all." he said and kissed Dean's forehead.

"That whiskey cost a lot more than those cheap wine anyway, lover!" rebuked Dean as he pushed Sam away playfully.

"You're right, Bobby has expensive taste, can't find this in the grocers! I'm gonna take a shower. You're gonna be okay, love?" asked Sam as he held Dean gently from behind.

Dean smiled softly and said, "Yes, I am so fine, baby." Sam laughed and kissed his neck. 

Dean looked at the ingredients on the counter and thought about what happened earlier in school. He can't wait to throw that shitty piece of crumpled document on Adam's face or better still forced it down his throat!


	23. Chapter 23

Sam and Dean sat at the mahogany dining table, talking to Sue and Richard. They told him about Dean's story and the blonde had apologized to Sue on his mother's behalf.

She smiled warmly at him and said,"I've forgiven her a long time ago, it's just that I never forget but truth was, I was glad that he left me or I wouldn't have met Richard." 

Richard turned to look at his wife who held his hand. He's just treated her horribly the other day and now she has forgiven him like she always did. Dean's story about his father had somewhat opened his eyes and felt ashamed of his own conduct, however small it was compared to what John Smith has inflicted on his family.

He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it. "I was blessed to have you too, Sue. I didn't realize how lucky I was and I'm sorry for all the things I've done. To you and our son. I guessed I was like John, selfish and uncaring."

"Oh sir, believe me, you're not like him at all. You gave your family luxury and protection." said Dean sincerely and Sam nodded in agreement.

"But my son hated me. Adam didn't know that I wanted the best for him but he deliberately failed himself again and again and I don't understand why?!" admitted Richard with a deep sigh.

"He needed love and attention from you, Rich. You're too busy and though I can adapt, your son can't on his own. He's maybe 23 but he's still at that impressionable age where he sought for your approval. And you cutting him off his inheritance won't help either, Richard." said Sue gently. She has always been a good wife and mother though she spoiled Adam a little too much at times. 

Richard sighed again and said sadly,"I know and I shouldn't have. I wished I had my parents strength and patience. They were so poor but yet they gave me the best education and love a child would want. I want Adam to have the best but at the same time I want him to take life seriously."

"How could I? When you don't even give me a chance?" snapped Adam at the doorway.

All eyes turned to look at him as he walked towards the table. Dean refrained himself from laughing because Adam had the tendency to sneak up on people who were gossiping about him. So he just smiled and continued to drink his soup. 

"Oh! By the way Bro, here's a little information for you." Sam said suddenly and threw a big crumpled piece of paper at Adam's face. They were all clearly stunned by his action especially Adam. He glared at Sam and picked up the fallen paper from the ground.

He then read it and snorted. "Congratulations. So you are now not brothers and can get married. Big Deal." 

"And you're not invited." added Dean and they all laughed.

"Hey!!! I'm gonna be his best man alright?!" Adam frowned as he pointed at Sam.

"Says who?"taunted Sam and they all laughed some more.

"Says the owner of the full time cafe, okay?!" Adam countered and Richard interrupted. 

"So you think you can handle it without Sam?" he asked quietly and Adam nodded with his head bowed.

"I ask again, can you handle it alone?" asked Richard louder and Adam straightened in his seat, looking at his father in his eyes.

"Yes, sir. I can!" replied Adam firmly and Richard gave a nod of approval. 

"That's better. One should know what he wanted in life and shouldn't falter. I hope you'll do good and don't get yourself into any kind of trouble, understood. Don't make your mother sad, she loved you more than she loved me." he said half jokingly and Sue nudged him.

"Richard!" she whispered and smiled shyly at her husband.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Let's start eating already and one more thing, Adam." added Richard.

"Yes, father?" he asked in anticipation.

"If you're late again to our family dinner, I'm gonna literally kick your ass out of this room!"said Richard and Adam gave his old man a wide smile. He knew how important it was for the old fashioned man to keep his family tradition and as long as he's still welcomed in this house, everything will be a okay.

Dinner went smoothly and before Sam and Dean left, Adam pulled them aside to talk.

"I wanna tell you this very important thing guys. There's a guy who befriended me only for reasons to harm you. I didn't have the guts to tell you, afraid of what he might do to me. His name is Tom Robinson and I'm sure you knew him Dean." said Adam.

"Too well, I'm afraid." said Dean grimly.

"Where's he staying Adam? Tell me, I want to know" said Sam urgently. He knew now that Tom must've hired those people to spy on them. Dean held his fiance's close cause he felt that he was getting agitated.

"Calm down, Sam. He's gone for now because the private detective that he hired to stalk you guys confided in me and we both went to the police to report. He had been given a warning and ordered to stay away until the court hearing.

"What court hearing?" asked Dean immediately and Adam reminded him to lower his voice. He didn't want his parents to hear because he was making progress with them lately.

"He hit me once at the cafe for making fun of him about getting you. I was beaten up badly and wished that I've went to the hospital and got a written statement from the doctor as evidence." said Adam with regret and apologized to the both of them for not telling them sooner.

"It's okay, Adam. We're brothers. Let's forget the past and try not to be an asshole again, alright. Cause you're a cool kid, actually." assured Sam and Adam blushed at his comment.

"I'll try." he replied and Sam smacked him hard at the back of his head and Dean laughed.

"You wanna brawl bro?" challenged Adam and they both began roughhousing each other like children on the floor. Dean can't help but joined in.

"They're getting married in a week?" Richard asked his wife and she laughed saying Yes!

"Dear God." 


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was busy talking on the phone and forgot to edit my story! Sorry!! LOL

Edited************

"These centerpieces looked a little large for the table, don't you think, Mr Singer?" asked Ellen.

Bobby rolled his eyes and replied,"Please call me, Bob. I think Sue did a very good job with the decorations and those flowers looked damn great to me."

Ellen shrugged her shoulders and smirked. Bobby turned to Sam and said,"Ya mom's hard to please, kid. Glad ya turned out alright!" 

Sam grinned. "Only fifteen minutes in and she'd already got on your nerves, eh Bob?" 

"I wanna stay outta her way!" he shook his head and continued to arranged the chairs. Sam just laughed at him and watched his mother headed into his new house. While Dean sneaked into the kitchen to meet him. Sam had insisted that his fiance stayed in the new house while he stayed at Bobby's because his mother's old fashion but Dean won't listen. 

Dean lost the argument because it was Sam's house after all but his fiance persisted that it belonged to the both of them.

"What's mine is yours, Dean, no question about it." reiterated Sam.

"And what's mine,yours too, though I've nothing but Baby. Guess she's my only possession,huh? You can't have her!" joked Dean and Sam laughed softly at him.

"Baby's all yours, love. Maybe we can adopt a few too?" asked Sam gently, holding Dean close to him.

"You're talking about human babies or auto babies, babe?" queried Dean with a lopsided smile. He was surprised that Sam brought up this addition and it made his heart bloomed with happiness. Dean longed to have a child and to have it with Sam was like a dream come true.

"You know what I'm talking about, Dean."whispered Sam, nervously waiting for Dean's reply.

"I want to be a parent too. But lets do it when we're more stable, preferably when I got a job after graduation?"suggested Dean and Sam gave him a happy smile.

"Yeah, I liked that plan and by the time you finish school, I'll be working for three years, Dean. Enough to save for our little family. I'm so freaking happy, baby." confessed Sam, holding Dean tighter in his arms.

"I can't wait to be married to you later too, my love." said Dean devotedly.

"Dean!! There you are!! Get back to the house, young man!You're not supposed to linger with your soon to be husband on your wedding day! It's bad luck!" ordered Ellen sternly as she pulled the blonde out of Bobby's house. Dean blew a kiss to his fiance and Sue who walked in with Ellen earlier, cringed her nose and grinned at her son. Sam only smiled warmly at his biological mother. The women are so different yet so alike. His mother Ellen's straight laced while Sue's gentle but they both loved fiercely. 

"Well at least she's warmed up to Dean, Sam. I'm glad that she wanted to be a part in your wedding." said Sue and Sam agreed.

"Poor Dean though. He's gonna get an earful alright.!" replied Sam and Bobby interjected,"Serve him right!!"

They all laughed at his remarks.

"Now, Dean. You must not sneak out to meet my son, understand?" warned Ellen lightly and Dean quickly nodded in agreement.

"Have you guys planned for your honeymoon yet?" she asked, sitting on the armchair in the couple's new bedroom.

"No, ma'am. We need to save the money for school and more things around the house. It's still not totally done yet." Dean responded, sitting at the edge of the bed.

Ellen walked towards him and sat by his side.

"I know I've been nothing but mean towards you and your relationship with Sam. You're marrying him which also mean that you're my son too. I love Sammy so much and I'm going to love you too. So I hope you've forgiven me, Dean." said Ellen as she started to tear.

Sue had told her about what happened lately and Dean's tragic childhood that Ellen was beside herself with grief. She had punished and judged the young man harshly without giving him a chance to defend himself.

Pleasantly surprised by her confession, Dean asked if he could give her a hug and she readily accepted. They cried silently on each other's shoulder with Dean apologizing too for his unkind word to her the last time. 

Ellen pulled away and held Dean's face in her hands. "I've a surprise for the both of you."

Dean looked at her questioningly as she got up and pulled out a large envelope from her purse. She then resumed her seat next to Dean and put it in his hands.

"This is a gift from me for your wedding. It's a honeymoon package but the both of you may choose the destination. Just call the agent and tell them which one you prefer, alright?" said Ellen with a smile. 

Dean was taken by surprise for the second time, quickly pulled her in his arms without asking for permission this time. Ellen laughed softly at his action but she too held him close. 

"Thank you so much, for being here, for this, for everything, Ellen." he uttered sincerely.

There was a knock on Dean's door and he got up to open it. 

"Stop!" Ellen ordered and Dean did just that. He guessed that Ellen will be the only woman that he'll allow to whip him that way and he almost laugh.

"Who's there?!!" she called out.

"It's Adam! I'm here to give Dean his suit!" said Adam on the other side.

"Oh, okay!" she then opened the door to a grinning Adam and grabbed the clothes from the young man.

"You stay here with him and don't ever let my son in, understood?" she warned and Adam gave a quick nod. She finally left the room and the men sighed in unison.

"Your tigress mother in law, Dean, be prepared!" joked Adam and Dean chuckled softly.

"I HEARD THAT!!" yelled Ellen from the outside.

"Oh shit!!" whispered Adam and they both laughed harder.

The small and private wedding was beautiful and both the grooms wore matching eggshell white suits. Ellen was their ring bearer while Bobby and Adam were both Sam and Dean's best man respectively.

It was a very emotional yet happy event with Sue and Richard,Jess' father, Frank, Tia and her girlfriend, few of Sam's close friends from college, Adam's band mates and Bobby's drinking buddies. They all watched the solemnization conducted by none other than Jessica herself.

She had requested their permission to do the honor for the couple who had been through so much in their lives and love. She had joked to the happy grooms that she took a crash course to be their minister, so if whatever she said later didn't seem right or appropriate, please pardon her and they all had laughed at the winsome young woman.

Sam and Dean exchanged vows amidst the happy tears. The guests were very emotional as well, even Richard who rarely displayed his weak side, was desperately trying to dry his face with a handkerchief. Jess, Ellen, Adam and Bobby hugged and congratulated the newly weds before the rest of the guests did. 

Adam's band was there and they played non cheesy love songs at his insistence. All blues and nothing else but for the couple's song, both Sam and Dean had specifically asked the singer to sing, When I Fall In Love by Nat King Cole which Adam readily agreed. 

"And I thought he had bad taste in music!!" Adam announced jokingly to the spectators on the floor and pointed at his brother, Sammy. They all laughed at the groom who pointed his fist back at him in retaliation. Dean pulled back his arm, laughing along with the crowd.

The couple lead the dance and mouthed the beautiful song to each other before the rest joined in slowly. It was beautiful as dusk seeped in and the white festive lights shone prettily around the them. Bobby was proud of his work and tears welled in his eyes watching the romantic couple on the dance floor. 

His nephew found happiness at last and Bobby hoped that they will both be blessed forever.


	25. Chapter 25

"What a day, huh?" asked Dean rhetorically and Sam nodded in agreement. It was such a sweet and successful event that everyone left happy. The cake cutting ceremony was hilarious when one of Bobby's drunk pal almost toppled himself on it. 

Good thing, Bobby was quick and shoved his friend to the nearest chair. Ellen had glared at him with disapproval but then she can't help but laughed along at the almost tragic incident. 

Both Sam and Dean decided to go to Hawaii for their honeymoon and thanked Ellen for her gift. They parted in tears but promised to give her a visit soon after. Bobby told the lovers to retire to bed for he has his friends help to clear the site.

Sam leaned forward, pressing his lips to Dean gently and Dean returned it just as sweetly. They smiled between the kisses unable to contain the happiness that overwhelmed their senses. The dark room was only illuminated by the flickering lights from the scented candle. It may seemed cheesy at first but the amazing rose and lilac smell filled the room, exuded more romantic feels which they're already having.

Sam stared at his husband's face. The fire light in his green eyes made Dean looked so hauntingly beautiful that it took Sam's breathe away.

"God, you're so fucking gorgeous, Dean. So lucky that you're mine." he whispered softly, unable to tear his gaze away from the man beneath him. Dean tilted his head up to kiss him."I'm lucky too, baby. You're everything that I ever wanted." 

They began kissing harder as the moment moved on and then Dean parted his mouth slightly to let Sam in. He moaned as Sam’s wet tongue slipped inside of him prettily. They could still taste the sweetness of the champagne inside each other’s mouth.

They rendered each other breathless till Dean pulled away and bit his husband lips playfully, earning a grunt from the man who stared down at him with undeniable passion.

“Dean, please, tell me, how you want this to be, sweetheart? I wanted to go slow but if you want otherwise that's fine with me too cause you’re driving me crazy, baby.” pleaded Sammy, searching his face.

“I’m sorry my love. I was just teasing you. Make love to me husband” Dean smiled softly at the last word.

Sam leaned down to kiss him softly again with his right hand caressing the side of Dean’s face gently. “I want you so much, baby..so much...” whispered Sam softly, as he gazed into Dean’s hazy eyes.

“I need you so much too, my love” confessed Dean and subtly ground against Sam’s hardened member, eliciting a moan from his husband.

Sam slowly slid his hand beneath Dean’s shirt and touched his nipple lightly. Dean knew he’s waiting for permission to go on so he slid his thumb between Sam's lips and whispered, ”Do it baby. I’m all yours. Take me, we've waited too long, my love.”

With that confession, Sam pulled his husband’s shirt up slowly and began mouthing his right nipple. Dean moaned at the contact and Sam looked up at him beneath his eyelash. He then shifted his attention on his left nipple and continued his ministration as gently as he could.

“Sam….Sammy…!!” Dean moaned louder that he turned Sammy on. His husband removed the shirt off his body and began attacking his swollen nubs again. Dean clawed at his back but the pain only spurred Sam on that he began to pull Dean’s shorts down slowly. Dean helped him, can’t seem to control his lust any longer. He kicked the offensive material of his feet and Sam began kissing him again.

He loved that Sam took the initiative and at the same time gentle with his actions. Dean felt loved and wanted, so he surrendered himself wholly to his husband.

Sam then relinquished the kiss and clambered off of the bed slowly. He stared, smiling at his beautiful naked husband and began removing his own clothing. Dean eyed Sam’s well toned body with appreciation and his breath hitched at the sight of his gorgeous, lengthy and curled manhood.

Sam then climbed on to the bed and hovered above his mesmerized husband.

“Like what you see, baby?” he asked cheekily and Dean can’t help but replied, ”Hell yeah!”

Sam chuckled and began kissing him hard again as he lowered his body weight slowly on Dean.

“Ahhh…I love that,” moaned Dean in his mouth as their groins pressed deliciously together.

“Love it too, babe. Can’t wait to be inside you…” muttered Sam breathlessly in his ear as he thrust down harder making Dean screamed with pleasure. Sam then mouthed his neck hungrily, licked it with his tongue before biting on the smooth flesh. He’s never done it to anyone before and Dean had invoked the lust in him.

“Sammy….please….” cried Dean and Sam lifted his head slightly to look at him hazily.

“Please what my love? Say it..say it! I wanna hear you baby..” seduced Sam breathily as he watched Dean’s face flushed with desire.

“I want you inside me now…” begged Dean prettily, his bedroom eyes beseeched his lover and realized that it was the first time in his life he actually wanted it. Sam’s ministrations had him on fire.

Sam kissed him hard and slid down his body. He motioned for Dean to bend his knees and began kissing his cock lovingly. Dean lifted his head and watched his husband grabbed and licked the slit of his swollen member. His sudden cry could easily wake the dead as Sam sucked him in one fluid motion. Dean’s hips jerked and Sam was taken by surprise when the tip hit the back of his throat.

“I’m sorry..I’m sorry..!” cried Dean and Sam moved up to kiss him.

“Don’t be sorry my love. I take that as a compliment” he said smiling at Dean who smiled back at him.

Sam moved back down slowly as he gave little kisses till he reached Dean’s cock again. He kissed it and licked the underside and slowly went lower till his tongue touched his hole. Dean gave an involuntary jerk again and was amazed at himself, behaving like a virgin with a first time Sam.

His husband looked up at him and asked nicely,”You okay?”

“Yeah…go on..” urged Dean as he laid back on the pillow. Sam’s tongue felt so wonderful down there that Dean tried to stifle his moans because at this rate, even Bobby will come knocking at their door to warn him to be quiet! The thought made him laugh quietly but when Sam began to probe deeper, his laughter turned out to be a full on moan!

“Oh God, Sammy!!!” he cried out loud and Sam took it as an encouragement to go on. Sam's cock was heavy and fully erected waiting to be inside his husband. He gave a few more wet laps on Dean’s rim and reached for the lube underneath Dean’s pillow.

“I have to fuck you now, baby. I can’t stand it any longer!” he applied a generous amount of lube on his member, rubbing it all over, making sure that he won’t hurt his writhing lover beneath him later. He then squirt some and began fingering Dean open.

He watched Dean with dilated eyes and asked again if he’s feeling okay. Dean can’t seem to speak anymore, all he could do was moaned and groaned that he bit his own hand to stop himself.

Sam removed his hand gently and said,”I wanna hear you, Dean. Please don’t hold yourself back. I wanna remember this night forever.”

Sam held his erection against him tenderly. Dean instantly wrapped his legs around Sam’s waist and wound a quivering arm around his lover’s neck. His other hand clutched the bed sheets as Sam pushed inside him.

Sam was big and it’s not just his size, his attentiveness had made Dean vulnerable yet secure at the same time that he can’t explain it. It’s so much different from what he had before with other men. His emotion was raw with Sam and he’s giving his all, his everything. He’s naked in so many ways yet blanketed with so much love.

So this is what making love is all about.

It took a while, but Sam managed to fit inside of him eventually. They both cried out in pleasure and then Dean pulled him down for a deep kiss. So much in love, so very, deeply in love, with his man, that he didn’t care if Sam stopped moving. Having him inside, unite them as lovers, as husbands was enough for him. They’re exclusive in every possible way.

Sam made love to him twice that night and when they’re finally satiated he whispered "I love you..." softly as he pulled his cock out of Dean slowly. Dean felt empty afterwards, but Sam wrapped his strong arms around his neck and waist comfortably, covering him with his warmth and affections.

 

 


	26. Timestamp for happy ending

Three years had passed and Dean had graduated from his culinary school. He was immediately employed as a Pastry chef in one of the renowned hotel, mostly for his excellent results and mainly for his natural talent. 

He's good at creating new recipe ideas and always ready to part his secrets. Sam was on his way to study for his master's degree and it made both his mothers so proud. Speaking of mothers, Dean now called them that too. Just when he thought that he will forever be an orphan, the women began showering him with love and attention. 

Sam didn't mind one bit because he didn't like to be smoldered actually. Adam did well with the cafe, only to be warned once by the police because of his loud parties. Richard will forever threatened his son but they will managed to patch up the holes with Sue's interference of course.

Tom was jailed for a month and was given a restraining order. Since he had a record with the authorities, his business reputation plummeted and he had no choice but to go back to Los Angeles. He found himself a new toy to play with in that city and slowly his obsession for Dean ebbed away.

In the next two years, the couple was ready to adopt. Sam's now a young professor at a reputable college and Dean chose to teach at his old culinary school instead. The schedule was perfect for him to take care of their infant daughter, Mary in between. Both her grandmamas, Sue and Ellen doted on her and took time to take care of her when her parents are away at work.

Even though little Mary's not their flesh and blood, she somehow took after each parent slowly and this really mystified everyone. Her baby blue eyes turned green like Dean eventually and her blonde hair turned brown like Sam. 

So there went the rumors in town that she's the mixed sperm baby of her parents. Sam and Dean had laughed it off though it was a nice thought nevertheless.

Life for both Sam and Dean has it's ups and downs but they always try to work it out.

The one thing they reminded themselves always was that they need each other.

 

\-----------------------------------The End-----------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a sweet journey A03. Thank you so much! Aloha!


End file.
